


To wszystko przez ten... dżem?!

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, próby komedii, trzydziestominutówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: — Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?! — Słodka maź pokrywała kosz na śmieci, kran przy zlewie, ale nawet lodówkę i to w takim miejscu, gdzie bez podsadzenia, żaden ze skruszonych teraz szkrabów, nie dosięgał.





	To wszystko przez ten... dżem?!

**Author's Note:**

> Picture się tłumaczy, mocno pomaga mi przy tym Arcanum. Przepraszam Was za dalszą zwłokę, biegam między dwoma miastami oddalonymi od siebie o 300 km. W przyszły tyg powinno wyjaśnić się co z moim tatą, dlatego jeszcze trochę proszę Was o cierpliwość. 
> 
> By nie zardzewieć zabrałam udział w wyzwaniu trzydziestominutowym.
> 
> Prompt: Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?

— Cholera jasna! — warknął Severus, rozglądając się dookoła. Kuchnia wyglądała jak pobojowisko — na podłodze rozsypana była mąka, na stole skorupki od jajek, ale najgorsze chyba było… — Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?! — Słodka maź pokrywała kosz na śmieci, kran przy zlewie, ale nawet lodówkę i to w takim miejscu, gdzie bez podsadzenia, żaden ze skruszonych teraz szkrabów, nie dosięgał.

Przed mężczyzną stała trójka brudnych, małych dzieci. Ich twarze wyrażały szczere zdziwienie na ton głosu wujka.

— Robiliśmy naleśniki! Scropius powiedział, że wie jak! — wydał kuzyna Teddy. Mały metamorfomag przechodził okres chęci bycia dorosłym i robił to w jedyny sobie znany sposób — skarżeniem na pozostałych.

— Lupin! — krzyknął Snape, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę nie tylko Remusa, o którego mu chodziło, ale też Teddy’ego.

— Ogarnij swojego syna! — powiedział, przekazując mu chłopca.

— Jak to jest, że gdy Teddy coś nabroi, to nagle jest tylko moim synem, a gdy uważy jakiś skomplikowany eliksir, jest też twoim? — wymamrotał pod nosem Remus, kucając przed Teddym i ruchem ręki wyczyścił mu ubrania. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Severus wychodzi z kuchni, poganiając przed sobą dwójkę pozostałych dzieciaków. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, dostrzegając, że nie tylko maluchy są usmyrane dżemem. A niech ma za swoje! Może w końcu zrozumie, że kiedy mają opiekować się trójką urwisów, to znaczy wspólne pilnowanie, a nie uciekanie i chowanie się w laboratorium.

Severus prychając, wyszedł na ogród. Obserwował, jak jego chrześniacy podbiegają do kobiety w zaawansowanej ciąży. Lada moment Draco miała urodzić się wymarzona córeczka. Już teraz mają z Hermioną pełne ręce roboty, jednak gdy pojawi się mała księżniczka, Severus bał się, o to, co będzie. Opcje są dwie: Armagedon czy niebo.

— Hermiono, twoje dzieci znowu narozrabiały — powiedział wyniosłe, zadzierając głowę.

— Nieprawda! — Krzyknęła dwójka berbeci, równocześnie chowając się za swoją matką.

— Co tym razem nawywijali? — Odparła Hermiona, gładząc po brudnych włosach Oriona. — Mmm… Jagodowy, mój ulubiony!

Severus z niedowierzaniem się w nią wpatrywał, a Granger-Malfoy jak gdyby nigdy nic, dalej oblizywała palce.

— Remusie, powinieneś spróbować! — Powiedziała głośniej, przywołując do siebie gestem ręki mężczyznę. Lupin podszedł i zrównał się z Severusem, przerzucając mu przez bark swoje ramię. Na biodrze niósł Teddy’ego, który zaczął mu się wyrywać. Posłusznie odstawił go na ziemię i już po chwili widział, jak ich złota trójca ponownie zniknęła w domu.

— Jagodowy! — krzyknął zaskoczony, zlizując z policzka swojego partnera słodkie smarowidło. Severus nie wiedział, czym w tym momencie był bardziej zszokowany — śmiałością Remusa (Są w gościach, na litość Merlina!), czy może tym, że w swojej złości nie poczuł, kiedy został upaskudzony znienawidzonym przez niego dżemem.

— Edwardzie Remusie Lupin-Snape! — krzyknął wściekły i prawie przebiegł przez ogród, omal nie wpadając przy tym na Draco. W dali słychać było śmiech dzieci oraz pogrążanie Severusa. — Tylko zaczekajcie aż, któryś z was się rozchoruje! Zrobię tak pieprzny wywar i zmuszę was do jego wypicia!

Draco już owierał usta, by dowiedzieć się, o co całe to zamieszanie, ale Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Nawet nie pytaj.

Przecież każdy z nich doskonale wiedział, że Severus najbardziej z nich wszystkich się przejmuje, gdy coś się dzieje z którymś z dzieciaków.


End file.
